Unmask the Beast
This the eleventh case made by MrKors71 and the last one in the Musical Spot Case Background The case started when the team recieved a call from Timm Fortuna , a suspect who they met before, saying that Marty's CD was finishing and soonly would be avariable in the music shop. The agent asked to the team if they would like to listen it and Franco accepted the idea. When the team arrived to the office, the lights were off. And, when Franco turned on the lights, they found Timm's body lying on his desk. The victim was the famous music agent called Timm Fortuna, who was found dead in his office with his skull smashed. The killer was the teenager named Utah Torkins . Utah decided to compete in Timm's contest "The Next Superstar", so she recorded a demo and sent it to the agent wishing that she could win and be famous. But, when Timm sent her an e-mail telling that she was disqualified, Utah decided to kill him by revenge for destroyed her dreams. She assembled an estrategy to blame Quinn Perkins , the woman who betrayed her parents in a trial, and she could be innocent, knowing that she could not be decieved. Unafortunately for her, in the Timm's office was a survelliance circuit which revealed that the killer wears running shoes, and the lawyer only used office shoes. When the team was arresting Utah, she confessed a horrible secret: She caused all of the murders of the Musical Spot. In Case #1 , she told to the killer a rumour that was real. In Case #2 , she disguised like the victim and decieved the killer. In Case #3 , she told to the killer another rumour that was real again. In Case #4 , Utah told the victim that the killer worked in her house and caused a flood inside of there, pretending that the victim didn't paid the killer and cause his dead. In Case #5 , Utah decieved the killer with the victim, kissing him in a party, knowing that the killer would put angry. In Case #6 , Utah entered in the victim's pension and change the rent debt, making the killer confused and determinated to kill the victim. In Case #8 , Utah told the killer that the victim was in love with it, and sent love gifts to make the killer crazy. In Case #9 , Utah told to the killer a lie that he thinked was true. And, in Case #10 , she disguised like the victim and decieved the killer to kill him. When Franco asked for Case #7 , Utah told that she didn't do anything, and that she was fascinated with that murder. In the court, when the jugde was making Utah's sentece, the teenager denied everything, trying to decieve the judge and shorten her sentence. Utah was sentenced to life improvement for the murder of Timm Fortuna and secondary involvement in most of the murders (All except Case #7). Once the trial was finished, the Mayor, Oscar Polansky, congrated the player and Franco an decided to ascend their to the Monetary Center Victim *Timm Fortuna (Found dead in his office, with his skull smashed) Murder Weapon *'Fire Extinguisher' Killer *'Utah Torkins ' Suspects *'Marty Henderson '(Victim's Client) Age: 26 Height: 6'2 Weight: 176 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B- Profile *The suspect has hacking skills *The suspect is a master of disguise *The suspect wears running shoes *The suspect uses make-up ---- *'Ivy Cabret '(Writer) Age: 40 Height: 5'8 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has hacking skills *The suspect is a master of disguise *The suspect wears running shoes *The suspect doesn't use make-up ---- *Quinn Perkins (Victim's Rival) Age: 33 Height: 6'0 Weight: 160 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has hacking skills *The suspect is a master of disguise *The suspect wears office shoes *The suspect uses make-up ---- *Utah Torkins (Teenager) Age: 16 Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has hacking skills *The suspect is a master of disguise *The suspect wears running shoes *The suspect uses make-up ---- *'Wendy Trakull '(Mechanic) Age: 36 Height: 6'0 Weight: 149 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect doesn't have hacking skills *The suspect is not a master of disguise *The suspect wears running shoes *The suspect doesn't use make-up ---- Killer's Profile *The killer has hacking skills *The killer is a master of disguise *The killer wears running shoes *The killer uses make-up *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Full Drawer) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Cover Book) *Examine Faded Cover Book (Result: Timm's Book) *Talk with Ivy about the book *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Dechiphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to Marty about the murder *Investigate Central Park (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Access Card) *Analyze Access Card (03:00:00) *Talk to Quinn about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Portalio Street (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Password Unlocked) *Examine Victim's Briefcase (Result: Poster) *Analyze Poster (06:00:00) *Investigate Agent Desk (Result: Broken CD, Survelliance Circuit) *Examine Broken CD (Result: Music Demo) *Analyze Demo (03:00:00) *Talk to Utah about the victim *Examine Survelliance Circuit (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Survelliance Circuit (06:00:00) (KP: The killer has hacking skills, wears running shoes and is a master of disguise) *Investigate Portalio Street (Result: Pile of Documents) *Examine Pile of Documents (Result: CD) *Analyze CD (03:00:00) *Talk with the mechanic about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if Marty knows something about the victim *Investigate Bus Stop (Clues: Fire Extinguisher, Diary, Torn Paper) *Examine Fire Extinguisher (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses make-up / Murder Weapon Found) *Examine Electronic Diary (Result: Password Unlocked) *Analyze Electronic Diary (03:00:00) *Talk with Utah about the elimination of Timm's competition *Congrats Wendy for be the winner of Timm's competition *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Restriction Order) *Analyze Restriction Order (03:00:00) *Talk with Ivy about the restriction order *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Teddy Bear) *Examine Note (Result: Love Note) *Analyze Love Note (03:00:00) *Talk with Quinn about her secret obsession with the victim *Investigate Bank (Clues: Bloody Branch) *Examine Bloody Branch (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Help Marty with his problem *Investigate Central Park (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Love Letter) *Give the letter back to Marty and solve his love problem (Reward: 10.000 Coins) *Apologize to Quinn *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Love Poem) *Give the poem to Quinn (Reward: Burger) *See if Wendy is fine *Investigate Portalio Street (Clues: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Golden CD) *Analyze CD (03:00:00) *Give the CD back to its owner (Reward: Elegant Sunglasses/'Rock T-Shirt') *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases